Luxembourg Crisis
by MedusaLegend
Summary: One night of 1867, Netherlands announced his little brother Luxembourg that France wanted to buy him... This is the story of Luxembourg's independence.


**I had written this fanfiction for a contest. I didn't won, but it doesn't matter. My story was awesome, but the wining story was even better, so, no regret.**

** The deal was to write a story with the characters of Hetalia (and all the characters belong to Hidekaz Hiramuya). **

**The timeline was between the 19th and the 21th century... the price of that contest was to see the script turned into a cosplay's video. **

**It was my chance or ever to see the Benelux's countries in a "cosplaying show"...**

**Hetalia: Luxembourg Crisis.**

It was spring, March 1867. The weather was still cold and the garden was covered with dew. It was early in the morning and most people were still at home having breakfast. But I was running as quick as I could.

- BELGIUM! BELGIUM! PLEASE OPEN ME!

I knocked at my sister's front door like a devil. She finally opened me.

- Hello Luxembourg, what's going on?

- Something scary just happened! I need your help. Please save me! It's a matter of life or death.

- Okay, okay. Calm down and come inside.

I took a deep breath and tried to dry my tears. I followed my sister into her office. She offered me a seat.

- So, what's going on?

- Last night… Prussia and Netherland were eating at my home… and big brother… made an…

She sighed.

- What have they done again?

- Big bro said France wanted to buy me.

- What?

- He offered 5 million of Gulden and that bastard… has agreed!

- _Ik heb dit geld nodig, maar ik heb nog niets beloofd. _(I need this money, but I didn't promise anything yet.)

I screamed. That traitor, that Judas was at the office's entrance. Belgium explained:

_- _Netherland arrived earlier this morning, but he didn't tell me anything about that.

- _Ik stond op het punt om over jij te vertellen. _(I was about to tell you about it)

_- Hoe kan je jouw broertje te verkopen?Misschien zijn baas jij koning is, maar dat geef je niet het recht om dat te doen. (_How can you sell you own brother? Maybe his ruler is your king, but that doesn't give you the right to do that.)

_- Hij is vriendelijk met him. Frankrijk heeft vaak Luxemburg geholpen. Dat is niet als de koper Rusland was. Hij heeft vijf miljoen gulden beloofd__. _(They get along together. France has helped Luxembourg many times. It's not as the buyer was Russia. Come on, he proposed 5 millions Gulden).

I jumped into the arms of my sister and started to cry.

- Don't want… don't want to become part of France territory… That's too weird, too scary. It's gonna be like during the Napoleonic wars.

- It's okay, said my sister with a gently quiet voice. I will take care about that.

And she turned toward Netherland.

- _Hoe zijn de onderhandelingen?_ (How are the negotiations going?)

- _Als Luxemburg de host van Pruisen is, zag ik dat ik niets zonder zijn goedkeuring zou verkopen._ (Since Luxembourg is the host of Prussia, I said I won't sell anything without his approbation.)

- _What zegt Pruisen?_ (What does Prussia say?)

- _Ik weet het nog niet_. (I don't know yet.)

The Prussian answer was not the one France expected. Two years before, the two great nations had made a secret agreement (but unsigned). Prussia promised to give a few lands to France in exchange of his neutrality in the war Prussia's boss was preparing against Austria. After his victory, Prussia forgot his promise, but not France and that was how he decided to negotiate my purchase with Netherland. Prussia wasn't fine with that, because I used to be an old and historical member of Holy Roman Empire's Club (four emperors came from my house), I had many coal mines and one of the best fortress in the world. Prussian army was occupying that fortress and he really didn't like the idea of French army replacing them. So, his answer was a big "no". It made France very angry.

A few weeks later, in a castle of Luxembourg…

- _Mon petit Luxembourg en a assez de tes manières et des saletés que tu laisses chez lui !_ (My little Luxembourg has enough of you bad manners and the dirty stuff you leave at his home!)

- He is not your little Luxembourg! He is German, he is a member of the Zollverein. His place is with the North German Confederation1 and me.

- _Tu m'avais fait une PROMESSE ! Les promesses n'ont plus aucune valeur pour toi, enfoiré de buveur de bière ?_ (You made a promise to me ! Do promises have no meaning any longer for you, you beer drinker bastard?)

France and Prussia had started to argue about me, and I was clamped between the two of them. I was too scared to talk. I wished I was anywhere else but I couldn't find a way to escape. France kept saying the only think I needed was his love. That was creepy. And for Prussia… I knew his only goal was to give me to the mysterious little brother he was raising. If I stayed with him, I was doomed to disappear. If only someone could stop them.

And it happened. Belgium, my faithful sister, made his appearance. I grabbed her.

- Please don't leave me with them. Bring me back to your house.

- _Belgique chérie! Viens dire à cet imbécile d'ivrogne brutal qu'il n'a pas le droit de retenir Luxembourg._ (Belgium dear! Come and tell that stupid and brutal drinker he doesn't have the right to keep Luxembourg.)

- Belgium, you used to be a vassal of Austria. You know his place is not with that frog-eater.

- _Je le veux et je l'aurais!_ (I want it and I will have it!)

- Come and claim it!

- You gonna both stop arguing in front of him. He's just a child and you frighten him. Go back to your houses.

The two men calmed down and started looking at my sister with a gaze I did not like.

- I guess we can… France, let's talk outside, won't you?

France agreed, and they left.

- Thank you for coming, Belgium, but I think you're going to be in trouble too. You can't deal with both of them at the same time.

- Don't worry, I called for help. Some important people are coming.

Three minutes later, France and Prussia were back. France had a scary smile.

- We… may have a solution, explained the German. You will be the one annexing Luxembourg, Bel. Like this, neither France nor I will have the Luxembourg's fortress. You will be free to do whatever you like with it.

- _Et au lieu de prendre ses régions vitales, je prendrais un peu des tiennes._ (And instead of his vital regions, I will take some of yours.)

- _Quoi? Même pas en rêve!_ (What? Not even in dreams!)

I should have guessed. Seizing my sister's vital regions has always been France's favourite game.

- _Allez, un peu de Hainaut ou de la vallée de la Meuse._ (Come on, just a part of Hainaut or Mosan Valley.)

He moved his hand toward her chest. She took out a revolver of her jacket and aimed it at him.

- _Garde tes distances, espèce de pervers!_ (Stay away from me, you pervert !)

_-_ Don't make it more difficult, Belgium. That was the most peaceful solution, said Prussia.

And just as it wasn't enough, a new person entered the room. It was a huge man with blond hair, a huge fur coat and a long scarf. I had never seen him before, but at the face of the other people, I guessed it was…

- Russia?

- That's here, the little row Belgium told me about?

- Row? Where's a row? We're just having a passionate discussion, said Prussia with an innocent voice.

Russia smiled.

- I'm relieved. I so like passionate discussions.

- They were about to fight in order to obtain the ownership on my little brother, said my sister.

- You are the one refusing to switch place with Luxembourg, protested Prussia. Come on! It not like you never did it with France.

- And I won't do it ever again, she grumbled, blushing.

- I can understand that, said Russia. After all, it not like France was really good in bed.

- _QUOOOOIII? C'est méchant, ce que tu dis !_ (WHAAAAT ? Saying such a thing is so rude!)

- I found you really disappointing sixty years ago. Your love is nothing special.

- _Comment peux-tu dire ça après…_ (How can you say that after…)

- After "that night" with general Winter and me? It wasn't what I call an invasion.

- Stop that conversation immediately, I yelled! It's awkward. Why do you always have to put dirty stuff in all your conversations?

- What are you talking about? It is very funny, answered Russia.

- Then, let's have another conversation, but in another place, with more people, suggested Belgium.

Russia's face illuminated.

- Oh yeah, a world conference! I love world conferences, said Russia joyfully. Everyone's always so lively.

- Alright, grumbled Prussia, as long as it finishes quickly.

- _Tu n'as pas tort. Je déteste quand Russie s'en mêle_. (You got it right. I hate when Russia get involved), told him France.

- So what's that stuff about General Winter, Russia and you?

- _Vas t'étouffer en mangeant tes saucisses_. (Just choke yourself with your wurts.)

- So you with your lace.

France punched him.

- So, it really was a row? asked Russia.

- _C'était juste une blague_. (Just kidding.)

They all left my castle, but Prussia threatened Belgium.

- That was well played, but Russia won't always be on your side.

And so, a conference was hold in London. UK volunteered for the task because he was worried about my sister and would do anything to please her. I must admit that dating with France's eternal rival was one of my sister's cleverest ideas ever. When they were together, most of the time, UK smiled stupidly. Sometimes, he said sentences without senses always starting by :"I am a gentleman and…". And sometimes, as he was drunk, he swore he would protect my beloved sis to the death. So… It was my chance or never to escape the two perverts.

At the end of the conference, the different countries came to an agreement which was at the advantage of Belgium and me, thanks to UK. I was recognised as an independent and neutral country, and the king of Netherland remained mine. Neither France nor Prussia and his little brother would claim me ever again. However, to ensure my neutrality, my precious fortress of Luxembourg-city, also known as the "Gibaltar of the North", had to be demolished and never to be rebuilt. That was sad. I had so many memories with her. Despite the fact she was occupied by Prussia these lasts years, she had brought me peace and security. Without her, I felt naked, defenseless.

A few times later, in Luxembourg-city, as I was removing the stones of my beloved fortress one by one…

- Hello Luxembourg.

- _'Dag Luxemburg_. (Same thing as the previous line)

It was my brother and my sister.

- Welcome in the Club of Independent and Neutral Countries.

- _Hoe voel je ervan?_ (How does it feel?)

- I feel… reborn. It's like I had nothing less, and in the same time, I have everything I have ever wanted.

- _Dat is wat we noemen de vrijheid_, (That's what we call freedom.) said my older brother.

And I understood how he felt when he left Spain's house, three hundred years ago.

- Now you can finally grow up, said Belgium. I know how many memories that fortress hold, but that's just memories.

And I understood how she felt when she moved from Spain's house to Austria's one, and from that one to the house of Netherland and finally to her own.

- _We zullen je helpen als je wil_. (We will help you if you want.)

In 1867, I became an independent State. Most of European countries admitted I was neutral. I was relieved and I thought the dark days were over…

…

…

I didn't realise that the problems between France, Prussia and his little brother had only started.

END

**1 In a few years, his name will change into « Germany ».**


End file.
